


Spooktober 2019 Teen Titans

by AhsokaTanoISAmazing



Series: Spooktober 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Other, Werewolf, spooktober prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaTanoISAmazing/pseuds/AhsokaTanoISAmazing
Summary: This is my first fanfiction for the Teen Titans, and my first time doing Spooktober. I hope this is good!





	1. Prompt One: Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Spooktober 2019 story! I promise that I will update my Rewrite, I'm almost done with episode 2, but I've been busy! Sooo sorry!

Let's just say this might have been a bad idea. Right now, Robin was really regretting letting Cyborg and Beast Boy mess around with his stuff. Now, because of his poor planning, Beast Boy had transformed into some... werewolf? 

Okay, let's back this up a few hours...

Robin sighed. Beast Boy and Cyborg were _begging _him to let them play around with the new stuff he got from Gotham. "Please? Please please please please-" Beast Boy pleaded. "No..." he said again. "But Rooooobinnn..." Cyborg whined. Finally, Robin had agreed, because he himself was a little curious to see what Batman or Agent A had sent him. They went down to Cyborg's labs, and Robin slowly opened the box...

to find another box. 

He sighed, and opened this one. Inside was a case of... some sort of tubes, with different liquids inside them. A note fluttered to the floor, and Beast Boy picked it up. "Uh... To Rob-" Robin snatched it out of his hand. He squinted, hoping this was a joke. 

_Robin, these are all untested formulas that will hopefully make the Joker Venom get out of civilian's systems quicker. Note, I say untested._

_I want you to test them out, there are also some of the venom antidote that I know for sure works, just in case things go south. _

_Get Miss Starfire, Miss Raven, Mr. Cyborg, and Beast Boy to-_

"Hey! Why is everyone else a Miss or Mister? Why am I just Beast Boy?!" Beast Boy interrupted. Cyborg slapped him upside the head. "Shh! Continue Robin." Robin rolled his eyes under the mask. He cleared his throat, and began reading it again. 

_Get Miss Starfire, Miss Raven, Mr. Cyborg, and Beast Boy to test them out. I am assuming that Beast Boy is annoyed as to why he is the only one not with a title. _

"Batman is terrifying..." Beast Boy shivered. Cyborg laughed. "Well, it was pretty predictable..." Beast Boy glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?!" Robin coughed. "Ahem.." Both Titans had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry Rob..." Cyborg said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, a trait that all of the Titans shared somehow. 

_It is because he is the least mature, and doesn't deserve it yet. If Beast Boy is mad, he can come fight me._

"I think I will be fine..."

_I need them to test the antidotes out so I can be sure they work on non-humans, so if an alien is in Gotham, which try as I might, they keep coming. _

Robin snorted at that one. Cyborg looked at him confused. "I.. don't get it?" Robin laughed again. "Everyone knows that Superman has a thing for Batman, except Batman. Superman keeps coming to Gotham for random reasons, and Batman doesn't understand why. It's hilarious." Beast Boy started laughing at that. "I thought Batman was a genius?" Cyborg said, calming down. For some reason, Robin snickered again. "He is! That's why it's so funny! He's so dense about love that he doesn't get why Superman is flirting!" The male Titans all laughed again. Robin shook his head, then looked back at the paper. 

_Make sure to collect samples of their blood after each venom was tested. _

_Batman_

_PS Agent A is sending you cookies_

"YES!" The boys cheered after the last sentence. "Agent A's cookies are _the best!_" Beast Boy said, grinning. Robin shuddered. "Anything is better than Starfire's mustard smoothies..." Everyone shuddered at that. Beast Boy suddenly grinned. "I call first dibs!" 

Beast Boy sat on a stool in an interrogation room <strike>he didn't even know they had.</strike> Robin put a gas mask on. "Alright, make sure that you stay as still as possible!" his voice was a little funny with the mask on. Beast Boy nodded. "I'm ready." he said confidently. Robin dropped a small pellet on the floor, and purple gas came flowing out. Once Beast Boy breathed some in, he began to fight the urge to smile. As he inhaled more, his fight weakened, and soon Beast Boy was grinning. He started shaking, then laughing. He gripped his sides, unable to stop, even though it hurt. He collapsed on the floor, still laughing uncontrollably, a huge, albeit painful, smile stretched across his face. Robin quickly stabbed a needle into his neck, and pushed one of the liquids in, before stepping back, and hitting a button for the vents to open and let the Joker Venom out of the room. Robin gasped when Beast Boy's smile didn't go away. Instead, green fur appeared to be growing all over Beast Boy, and his body seemed to get larger. Robin took a step back, and Beast Boy turned to him, face elongating into a snout. Sharp teeth grew in his mouth, and Beast Boy snapped them at Robin, who cartwheeled away. Cyborg opened the door, grabbed Robin, then ran back out. He slammed the door, locking Beast Boy inside. As Robin and Cyborg huddled together, watching Beast Boy demolish the room, Robin turned to Cyborg. "Well, at least we know that that one does NOT work..." Beast Boy slashed at the wall, and both Titans jumped. Robin grabbed a Joker Venom antidote from his belt. "Maybe this is the antidote for that too?" He asked Cyborg hopefully. Cyborg scanned it, then scanned Beast Boy. "Something altered his DNA, more than it already does, and I'm pretty sure that your antidote has the right component that will reverse it. But," he said thoughtfully. "I'm not sure what amount he needs for it to change back." Robin sighed, looking at the vial. "Overdose and he could go into shock..." Cyborg supplied helpfully. Robin shook his head. "We're gonna have to risk it. We have medical supplies, and Raven is trained." Cyborg nodded. "Where is Rae?" Robin shrugged before speaking. "Taunting her father while he's in prison. Star's visiting her sister, who is also in prison..."

Beast Boy paced the room, waiting for an opportunity to get out. Cyborg gripped the door. "Robin, he could kill you!" He whispered. Robin sighed again. "I know, but if I don't do this, Beast Boy won't come back." Cyborg stared at him. The boy who, while younger (and shorter) than him, he looked up to Robin. The boy who had probably seen way too much. The boy who had- "Cy, now!" Cyborg was wrenched out of his thoughts and he immediately opened the door, waited two seconds for Robin to dash in, then closed it. He peeked through a window, and saw Robin flip onto Beast Boy, and pull the vial out of his pocket, and inject it into the beast's neck. Robin jumped off, and watched as Beast Boy collapsed, and the fur on his body disappeared and his body shrunk back to normal size. Cyborg rushed into the room, before kneeling over Beast Boy. Green eyes slowly opened to see a black and white mask, and one brown and one robotic eye staring at him. "Cy? Rob?"

Both boys grinned. "BB! Are you okay dude?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" Cyborg and Robin exchanged a Look. "Nothing important. But remind me to NEVER let you test anything Batman sends, alright?" Robin said finally. Beast Boy frowned. "Why? It's not like I transformed into a werewolf. Though that would be cool... Hey, Rob? Can you make me a werewolf? I can only do a regular one..." Robin and Cyborg glanced at each other before shouting. "NO!" 

Yes, they got their cookies. And no, they didn't make Beast Boy a werewolf. Though when Raven and Starfire came back they asked why there were claw marks and scratches all over that room...


	2. Prompt 2- Bat Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooktober Prompt 2: Bat Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my second prompt! Bat wings! TW: There is mention of blood. A lot.

Robin sighed. These stupid missions were getting harder and harder, with the Hive getting smarter, and the fact that they were attacking later and later into the night. Beast Boy groaned before slumping into the couch, sighing as he relaxed. Raven sunk down next to her boyfriend, leaning on him. "Night y'all!" Cyborg yelled. He had told them on the way that he needed to recharge. Starfire waved goodnight as she sat on the couch, opposite Beast Boy and Raven. Robin sat next to her, and she immediately snuggled next to him. Beast Boy groaned suddenly. "Ugh... I'm tired... but I'm also too awake!" Raven rolled her eyes, slightly smirking. "We could... I don't know... watch a movie?" She suggested. Starfire perked up. "Oh yes Friend Raven! I would very much enjoy watching a movie!" Robin grinned. "How 'bout we watch a horror movie?" Beast Boy nodded. "That could be fun..." Starfire smiled. "I would much enjoy watching a movie of horror!" she exclaimed excitedly. Robin leaped off the couch, before stalking over to the television. He grabbed the remote, then sat back down next to his girlfriend. Robin flipped on the television, and began scrolling through Netflix. "What movie should we watch?" Starfire looked at the tv. "Hmm... we should watch the IT movie!" At this, all of them groaned. "Star, I love you, seriously, but we have seen that movie SO many times..." Robin said, patting her shoulder. "What about-"

Whatever Raven was about to say was cut off as the lights flickered, then they were left in darkness. "Uh.. Rae... was that you?" Beast Boy asked her. Silence, then, "No..." A sudden creak had the Titans jumping. 

All Starfire could hear was the breathing of her teammates, and she could feel Robin's glove on her arm. Suddenly, a screech made her look up, and she saw a light flash on, presumably from Robin's belt. He aimed the light at Beast Boy and Raven, who had abandoned the couch in favor of standing closer to Star and Robin, and she could see that Beast Boy's eyes were wide, and Raven was looking... mildly concerned. Robin flipped the light up, and then Beast Boy screamed.

Bats. Everywhere. All over the ceiling. "How in Hell did they get in here?" Beast Boy heard Raven murmur. Beast Boy gripped her hand, extremely tight. She would have snapped at anyone else, but he looked... _genuinely _scared. Instead, she gripped it back, hoping to provide comfort. Suddenly, the bats swooped down onto them. 

Starfire screamed this time. It was one thing to see bats, but a whole other thing to feel them attacking you. Robin pushed her over, and she clung to him as they huddled on the floor, hoping to escape. Robin led her to the door, and he stood up as fast as he could, typed in the pass code, and ducked as the bats went flying out. 

Robin slumped to the ground, Star next to him. He shined the flashlight all around the room, hoping to find the other members of the Teen Titans. A shadow appeared next to him, and he whipped around...

to see Raven tugging Beast Boy out of one of her portals. Beast Boy crawled out, and collapsed on the ground. Raven leaned against the wall as she sat down. "I'm sorry... but what the hell just happened?" Beast Boy exclaimed. Robin shrugged. "Beats me, I have no idea." Beast Boy groaned at again. Something fluttered down next to him, and he glanced at it, and then screamed. Starfire, Raven and Robin all jumped. "Whatthehellwhatthehell-" Robin flipped his flashlight down, and then all of them screamed again. A bat wing. Not a bat, but a _wing _of one. "Oh my god!" Starfire scooted away from it. Blood dripped from the wing, and even Robin shuddered. Suddenly, another one fell on Robin's head, and he screeched. It would have been funny had blood not been sliding down his face. More fell and he pointed the flashlight up, and saw dead bats falling. All of them screamed that time. 

Cyborg woke up to hear screaming. He had programmed himself to only wake up if he heard Robin or Raven scream, because if they screamed than things were not good. He was still charging, so he had to unplug himself. He wished he had coffee, that somehow helped the small human in him wake up a little bit. He climbed up the stairs to see it pitch black, and wondered how he hadn't noticed the power had gone out. Probably because his room was built with generators. He opened his wrist, and pressed a button that made the blue on his robotic parts light up. He saw the other four Titans on the ground surrounded by... bat wings??? He ran down the stairs and opened the outlet box. Inside a bat family had nestled, now dead, and they had chewed up wires. He pulled the bodies out, wincing at the blood sliding down his circuits. Cyborg messed around with the wires for a few minutes, when the lights turned back on. 

He ran up the stairs, and saw Robin, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy staring at a bunch of bat wings that littered the ground. "Cy? Thank god..." he heard Beast Boy say tiredly. Cyborg scanned one of the bats. "I have... no idea what this is... but it's not a normal bat..." he said. A drop of blood thudded beside him, and he slowly looked up... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL not finishing that right now, maybe I'll come back to it later, but for now you can decide how that ended. I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they are a little OOC. I tried, and that's what mattered, right? Idk.


End file.
